vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Superman (Strange Visitor)
Summary Landing on Earth in the early 20th century, Kal-El of doomed Krypton was raised in Kansas as Clark Kent, and grew up to become Superman, Earth's greatest hero. His powers grew over time, and as his existence changed his adopted planet's destiny and he outlived all around him, he was sometimes reminded of his original failure: his inability to save the starship Phaethon in 1939, the year after his public debut. He ultimately learned courtesy of Mister Mxyzptlk that the ship - having been powered by Red Kryptonite - had in fact been phase-shifted to a dimension dangerous for even Mxyzptlk to access. By the end of time when the final god died, Superman, who had single-handedly held back the entropic decay of the universe with only a fraction of his power, used his own now transdimensional capabilities to reach the Phaethon, and journeyed with its now-revived crew into the end of reality and the birth of a new universe, swearing that whatever they encountered, he would stay with them no matter what. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C | Unknown. At least Low 1-C Name: Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman Origin: DC Comics Age: In his 20s | Billions of years old Classification: Alien (Kryptonian) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics | All previous abilities, Enhanced Senses (Telescopic Vision, Microscopic Vision, X-Ray Vision and Super Hearing), Genius Intelligence, Immortality (Type 1. Outlived the natural death of the universe, and even God), Regeneration (At least Mid-Low. Should at least scale to his Post-Crisis counterpart), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Flight, , Heat Vision, Super Breath, Freeze Breath, Duplication (Created multitudes of Superman Sentries), Telepathy (Can communicate telepathically with his Superman Sentries), Reality Warping (Held up the cosmos and it's denizens for eons), Resistance to: Extreme Cold and Cosmic Radiations Attack Potency: Building level | Unknown. At least Low Complex Multiverse level (Reached a space that Mister Mxyzptlk could not access) Speed: Subsonic | At least Massively FTL+, possibly Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Superhuman | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Building Class | Unknown. At least Low Complex Multiversal Durability: Building level | Unknown. At least Low Complex Multiverse level (Survived a dimensional space chaotic enough to be dangerous to Mxzyptlk) Stamina: Nigh-Infinite (Without sleep he was exerting himself for billions and billions of years holding the universe together) Range: Standard Melee Range | Unknown Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (Comparable to at least his Post-Crisis self, and seemingly had knowledge that even Mr. Mxyzptlk was unaware of) Weaknesses: Kryptonite Feats: Destructive Capacity: * Able to tear holes in dimensions to reach a space that even Mister Mxyzptlk's 5-dimensional capabilities could not access. Speed: * Able to far outdistance the entropic waves of the end of the universe; flying from the center point of the annihilation, he was quickly able to fly far enough away to have two brief conversations before allowing it to catch back up with him. Durability: * Survived a dimensional space chaotic enough to be dangerous to five-dimensional beings such as Mxyzptlk. Other Feats: * Divided himself into thousands of iterations of Superman, while one with only a fraction of Superman's total power held back the heat death of the universe through sheer force of will for innumerable years, until all the living beings of the cosmos but himself finally perished naturally. Key: 1939 | End of Time Note: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Doctor Manhattan (Watchmen (DC Comics)) Manhattan's profile (Both at Low 1-C, speed equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:DC Comics Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Kryptonians Category:Immortals Category:Telepaths Category:Orphans Category:Solar Energy Users Category:Aliens Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Ice Users Category:Transcendent Beings Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Tier 8 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Heat Vision Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Geniuses Category:Tier 1